In recent years, a service for transferring various information to users has been realized in various forms along with rapid propagation and progress of the Internet. Especially due to the propagation of cellular mobile phones with which information provided through the Internet, such as WWW (World Wide Web) sites, e-mails, and the like, can be browsed, such information are accessible from various places.
However, conventional apparatuses, such as the above cellular mobile phones, or the like, are accompanied by such a problem that provided information is not always appropriately acquired in various situations. For example, if a user is not carrying a cellular mobile phone in his/her house, or if a user is in a place inappropriate for use of a cellular mobile phone, such as a traveling car, the user may miss the chance of timely acquiring information delivered to his/her cellular mobile phone.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-358837 discloses a technique wherein a call is sequentially given to a plurality of destinations (telephone numbers), and communication is established only with the first one that makes a response to the call. This technique improves the possibility that communication is established with any destination, but the destination is not always suitable for presentation of provided information. Thus, this technique does not necessarily largely increase the chance that the user appropriately acquires information.